recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rugelach with Variations
Ingredients Basic rugelach * 1 cup butter softened * 1 x 8 ounce package cream cheese softened * 1 teaspoon pure vanilla extract * 2 cups sifted all purpose flour Coconut chocolate filling * ⅓ cup apricot preserves * ¾ cup shredded sweetened coconut * ½ cup slivered almonds toasted * ½ cup semisweet chocolate mini chips * 4 tablespoons granulated sugar Mincemeat filling * 1½ cups prepared mincemeat * 1 tablespoon brandy or orange juice * 1 cup + 2 tablespoons ground walnuts * 1 large egg white Apricot coconut filling * ¾ cup dried apricots * 1 tablespoon freshly squeezed orange juice * 2 teaspoons grated orange peel * ¼ cup flaked coconut Chocolate peanut butter filling * ¼ cup mini semisweet chocolate chips * ¼ cup chunky peanut butter Cranberry orange filling * ¼ cup orange marmalade * ¼ cup chopped fresh or frozen cranberries * 1 tablespoon grated orange peel Poppy seed filling * ½ cup golden raisins * ¼ cup poppy seeds * 1 tablespoon granulated sugar * 1 teaspoon freshly squeezed lemon juice * pinch of ground cinnamon Ricotta raisin filling * ½ cup very fresh ricotta cheese * ¼ cup chopped golden raisins * 1 tablespoon granulated sugar * yolk of 1 large egg * 1 teaspoon grated lemon peel * ½ teaspoon vanilla extract * ground cinnamon to taste * freshly grated nutmeg to taste Directions Basic rugelach # Mix the basic rugelach ingredients. # Roll the dough into a ball and wrap in plastic; flatten into a rectangle. # Refrigerate for 12 to 24 hours. Coconut chocolate filling # Melt preserves in a microwave or a small saucepan over low heat. # Press through a fine strainer into a small bowl. # Brush pastry with preserves (approximately ¼ of preserves per pastry-it will barely cover the dough). # Sprinkle with 3 tablespoons coconut, 2 tablespoons each almonds and chocolate chips and 1-tablespoon sugar. # Gently press filling into dough. # This is based on the pastry being divided into four portions. Mincemeat filling # In food processor, process mincemeat and brandy until blended. # Transfer mixture to bowl; stir in 1 cup ground walnuts; set aside. # Based on dividing dough into four parts. # Spread pastry to ¼ inch of edge with heaping ⅓-cup mincemeat mixture. # Proceed with cutting into wedges and roll up each wedge beginning at end on outside of pastry round. # Beat egg white with 1 teaspoon water ½ in custard cup, combine remaining ground walnuts and sugar; brush each cookie with some of the egg white mixture and sprinkle with some of the walnut mixture. # Bake as directed. Each of the following fillings makes about ½ cup. Apricot coconut filling # In food processor or blender, process ¾ cup dried apricots, 1 tablespoon freshly squeezed orange juice and 2 teaspoons grated orange peel until apricots are finely chopped and mixture is thoroughly blended. # Stir in ¼ cup flaked coconut. Chocolate peanut butter filling # In small bowl, stir ¼ cup mini semisweet chocolate chips and ¼ cup chunky peanut butter until thoroughly mixed. Cranberry orange filling # In small bowl, stir ¼ cup orange marmalade, ¼ cup chopped fresh or frozen cranberries and 1 tablespoon grated orange peel until thoroughly mixed. Poppy seed filling # In food processor or blender, process ½ cup golden raisins, ¼ cup poppy seeds, 1 tablespoon granulated sugar, 1 teaspoon freshly squeezed lemon juice and pinch of ground cinnamon until raisins are finely chopped and mixture is thoroughly blended. Ricotta raisin filling # In small bowl, combine ½ cup very fresh ricotta cheese, ¼ cup chopped golden raisins, 1 tablespoon granulated sugar, yolk of 1 large egg, 1 teaspoon grated lemon peel, ½ teaspoon vanilla extract and ground cinnamon and freshly grated nutmeg to taste; stir until thoroughly blended. Category:World Recipes Category:Hanukkah Desserts Category:Wheat flour Recipes Category:Cream cheese Recipes Category:Apricot preserves and jam Recipes Category:Mincemeat Recipes Category:Coconut Recipes Category:Peanut butter Recipes Category:Semi-sweet chocolate Recipes Category:Chocolate chip Recipes Category:Marmalade Recipes Category:Cranberry Recipes Category:Lemon juice Recipes Category:Ricotta cheese Recipes Category:Lemon peel Recipes Category:Egg yolk Recipes Category:Egg white Recipes Category:Golden raisin Recipes Category:Poppy seed Recipes Category:Brandy Recipes Category:Orange juice Recipes Category:Orange peel Recipes Category:Dried apricot Recipes Category:Almond Recipes Category:Walnut Recipes